The Mark of The Beast
by Fangy McBites-a-lot
Summary: With each rise of the moon, brings unbridled primal instincts. My blood begins to boil, and the urge to kill becomes almost to great for me to handle. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a Lycan


**Sorry to keep you all waiting. Things have been hectic in life. Family issues and what not. I will be updating my other story soon; this one just came to me while I was listening to a song. A new chapter of Descendant is in the works, I just had to get this idea out of my head**

_**Prologue**_

_**6 Years ago**_

Amber eyes glowed ominously from the cover of a brush; the moon was at its fullest and instilled a tense feeling in the air. A lupine figure stalked from its cover, it was five-foot-seven wolf bi-ped. It had blonde-grey hair from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. The wolf had and athletes build, not overly muscular but a lanky runner's shape. Tightly coiled muscles lie beneath the beast's flank. It snarled, revealing razor sharps fangs, dripping in anticipation for the kill to come. It's prey? A shinobi in the garb of a Kumo jounin.

The jounin in question had a sack slung over his shoulders as he hopped rooftop to rooftop. Normally this wouldn't be odd if that sack wasn't kicking and screaming.

"Otou-san! Help me!" came a muffled scream inside said sack.

The Kumo-nin roughly adjusted the sack and growled, "Shut up bitch, your father can't help you now. Kumo will have the byakugan and I'll be-URK!" His tirade was cut short as a blur rushed his from the side. As the man fell, the sack hit the ground and an indigo haired little girl tumbled out. Her eyes were a light violet color with no pupils. The child looked on with a morbid curiosity as a wolf-like creature was straddled over the ninja that tried to take her.

The shinobi from cloud shook his head to clear the fog from his rattled brain. '_What hit me?_' He opened his eyes to a sight that would make lesser men shit themselves in fright, the wide open jaws of a beast poised to rip his throat out. '_Oh hell no. I'm not goin' out like this!_' chakra surged through his arms and he shoved the snarling, drooling monster off of him. The wolfen creature flew away from the cloud shinobi and struck a nearby tree with a loud yelp.

The man stood up and smirked, "Ya like that you bastard? Try this on for size!" he blazed through handseals and shouted, "Raiton! Kaminari Shuriken!" He reached into his equipment pouch and flung a handful of ninja stars that quickly crackled with electricity at the slowly recovering wolf. The beast yowled in agony as the projectiles followed their course and sliced deep into his right flank.

The Kumo-nin chuckled, "You think that hurts? Wait till you get a taste of this." He formed some more hand seals, but before he could finish them a blonde-grey missile knocked him off his feet once more.  
>The indigo haired girl watched with a morbid curiosity as her would-be kidnapper and the snarling lupine beast tore eachother apart right in front of her. A sudden crunch and snap filled the night air, followed by a bloodcurdling scream.<p>

The monstrous wolf chewed slowly, as if savoring the severed limb. The shinobi cradled a stump where his arm used to be as blood spurted out sporadically. She watched the lupine beast rip open the man's chest cavity and devour the things within. "Hinata!" came a voice. Hinata turned and saw a dark haired man, flanked by two other dark haired men.

This man was Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan and Hinata's father and head of the clan. He had the same pupiless eyes as his daughter, a prominent trait of the Hyuga.  
>"Tou-san!" Hinata cried as she ran to the open arms of her father. He hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly, comforting her. "Lord Hiashi, you should see this." Said one of the men the clan leader brought with him. He set his daughter down gently and addressed the man, "What is it Toru?" The man named Toru gestured to the scene behind him.<p>

Blood spattered the forest floor, pieces of internal organs were scattered and pieces of bone were lodged in trees. "Kami… What happened here?"  
>"H-help me…" came a deathly whisper. Hiashi turned and saw the sad sight of the kumo-nin who kidnapped his daughter. He was alive, barely. His right arm was gone and legs torn to shreds. His chest was slashed open, most of his innards were either gone or had ceased functioning. His heart beat was erratic and he'd lost a lot of blood. "Who or what did this to you?" Hiashi asked, thoroughly disgusted, never noticing the the monster skulking away from the scene.<p>

Hinata answered it for him as she recalled, "Bakemono…" as soon as she finished that word a terrifying howl pierced the air, it was full of emotion. Anger, rage, and anguish. "_Aroooooooooooo!_"

"Oh dear" came a weary voice behind the Hyuga clan head. Hiashi turned and a saw an old man in regal looking robes and wearing a hat with the kanji for "Fire shadow" on it. "Hiruzen, Do you know what has happened here?"

The old kage sighed, "I didn't think it would manifest itself so soon."  
>"What Lord Hokage?" Hiashi inquired, "Do you know what went on here?" Hiruzen pulled an old wooden pipe from inside his sleeve and lit it, "I do have some idea, and it seems Konoha has another lycanthrope."<p>

Hiashi looked skeptical, "A lycan? I thought the last one died out when Yondaime-sama passed."

Hiruzen had a small smile on his face, "It seems that it's an inherited trait…" The clan head looked confused for a moment and then a look of realization appeared, "you mean…?"  
>The elderly kage nodded, "yes lord Hyuga, Whomever it is, is a part of <em>that<em> clan"  
>Hiashi had a small smile on his face, "I would hate to make an enemy of that boy then" Hiruzen shared that same smile, "I pity the poor soul that crosses him"<p>

_**Present time**_

A blonde, spiky haired youth awoke in a cold sweat, '_That dream again, the first time I changed…The first taste of blood…_' He rose slowly from his bed and stretched, Muscles rippling within his lanky frame. His complexion was slightly tan and he had six whisker-like markings; three on each cheek. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue, and when he yawned he revealed lengthened canine teeth.

"I'm gonna' pass this thing and become an awesome ninja! Then I'll be one step closer t my dream." He grinned and began his morning routine, as he headed to the bathroom, a medium sized pawprint could be seen on his right shoulder blade. About ten minutes later the youth walked out of the bathroom dressed to kill. He wore a black, v-necked formfitting long sleeve shirt. He also wore a pair of loose fitting denim jeans and steel-toed boots. To top off the ensemble, he slipped on a slightly worn black leather trench coat. He smirked to himself and stepped out of the door. When the door shut a name could be seen engraved into the door.  
><em><br>'Uzumaki Naruto' _Underneath that, in crude red lettering _'Kyuubi Gaki!' _

**End Prologue  
><strong>**So this is the beginning of this fic. **  
><strong>R &amp; R <strong>


End file.
